Phan Night Shift
by SupernaturalPhanGrrl
Summary: Dan's love for Phil lingers on borderline obsessive. One evening, it gets to be too much, so he takes matters into his own hands with a little help. Afterwards, he becomes mentally unstable. Phan Oneshot. Rated M for insanity, bloodshed, and character death. Implications of demonic possession.


_So I have a strange fascination with the human brain. By far it is the most complex and almost scary part of the body._(*Aside from the privates* XD) _I found a Phan trailer on YouTube through a Phan Youtube channel. It was by iHowell, and as you can guess from the title, the video was The Night Shift a phan movie trailer. It gave me serious emotions, and an idea for a freaky little oneshot._

* * *

_He was walking down the hall, watching him going to his room. He could see him smile as he passed, hear him say good evening, smell his cologne. It was so… Phil. It clogged his senses, practically choking him._

_Things weren't always like that. But he couldn't remember when. It just seemed like before Phil invaded his every waking moment had never existed. Almost as if he hadn't been alive before._

_He hated it, but at the same time, his pain gave him life. It made him feel good, but still incomplete. Because Phil never noticed his suffering. He never noticed that Dan laid himself out just for him._

_Phil pissed him off to no end, but all the same, Dan loved him more than anything. It was the price he paid for love. Though most would call Dan's love to be… a bit on the line of overly obsessed._

_But Dan was not obsessed. Just madly in love. So what if he knew everything Phil did each day? Was it so bad that he knew Phil's clothing sizes and shoe size? And there was nothing wrong about knowing Phil's daily routine and his passwords to his computer and social media, was there?_

_His mental state was deteriorating however. Dan knew that much. His love would literally become the end of him if he didn't take any action soon. If he remained silent, did nothing, then he would go completely mad._

_He looked up from staring at the ceiling when he heard Phil's beautiful voice calling out to say that he was going out for a bit. Just the sound of Phil's voice was like hearing an angel speak._

"_He is killing you…" A voice said. Dan sat up in bed._

"_Who said that?" Dan asked, getting up and looking around the room. He paused in front of his mirror, noticing a shadow behind his reflection._

"_Do not be afraid of me Daniel. I am not here to harm." The voice replied._

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_I have numerous names, Daniel, none of which are important. I only wish to make you happy once more. Your love for Phillip Lester will become your ultimate undoing. He is slowly killing you inside until you will be no more."_

"_i know that. It hurts so much every day. How do I make it stop?!"_

"_Let me in, Daniel… I will ease your suffering." The voice sounded so sweet and soft to be lying, so Dan obliged._

"_Okay... Just make it stop hurting…."_

_Phil unzipped his puffy silver coat as he walked up the stairs with a couple bags in tow. "Dan! I'm back! I've got some takeout." He called, opening the door._

_He sat down the bags on the kitchen counter upon noticing that Dan was not to be found. He called out to the younger male several times before finding him in Phil's own room, laying on his bed with legs spread out wide. Dan was running a knife over his chest._

_Dan smirked when he noticed Phil, sitting up. "Come join me, Phillip. I want to play."_

_Phil gulped. "Dan? What are you doing?" He took a step back._

"_Dan isn't in at the moment. He's all mine, and we wanna play with you. You're killing him, Philly. For every day he loves you, he dies a little on the inside."_

_Phil was in too much shock to properly process what he had just said. Dan… loved him? And when he said he wanted to play, that did not sound too good. Especially since Dan was holding that knife…_

_He turned on his heel and ran. Dan casually walked after him. "You can't hide from me, Philly. I will always find you no matter what."_

_Phil ran straight out the door. It was really dark outside, and he could barely see a thing. Phil ran down the street, not looking back a second. He was just raising his hand up to flag down a car, when something stabbed him in the back, literally._

_Dan pulled the knife from his back, pushing him onto his knees and standing in front of him. His eyes were pure black, and he was sporting a malicious grin. Phil's eyes widened in a mix of horror and fear._

"_Please… don't kill me…" He breathed. Dan's grin became even bigger._

"_Sorry Philly, you're killing Dan. So it's only fitting that I return the favor. Bye bye Philly." Slash, went the knife when he brought it down._

_Dan woke up in Phil's bed. A bloody knife was laying on the bedside table, and his hand was smeared with blood that wasn't his own. Phil was nowhere to be found in the flat. He wasn't sure of what to make of the knife and his hand, so he tossed the knife in the dishwasher, and hopped in the shower to wash the blood from his hands._

_Upon leaving the flat, he was promptly apprehended by several police officers saying that he had killed Phil. Dan couldn't believe his ears. Phil was… dead?!_

"_What do you mean? He can't be dead. And I wouldn't hurt him." Dan asked. He couldn't remember anything that had transpired the night before. Almost as if his mind had been wiped clean. But the police had found his fingerprints on Phil's body, clear as day._

* * *

"Hi Dan, how are you doing?" Louise asks. Dan's arms are restrained, as he is not trusted with having his hands free because he has a very easy temper.

After all that had happened, the only people who stuck by and supported Dan even though he killed Phil, was TylerOakley and Sprinkleofglitter. They just believed that Dan was really sick, and needed their support to the end.

"I talked to a nurse today. Phil is coming for me any day now to visit. Do you think he'll come tomorrow?" Dan asks Louise.

Louise bites her lip, unsure of how to answer. Another thing that came from all that happened was that Dan had pushed Phil's death from his mind, believing that the older male was still alive and well, and going to come and visit. And no one, not even doctors could tell him different. All attempts usually ended with Dan having to be physically restrained and sedated.

"I honestly hope so. You'll just have to be extra good here. Just don't cause any sort of issues that will make you get in trouble." She says carefully. Dan nods.

"I know. You say that every week you're here," He replies before looking around and asking, "Can I tell you something?"

Louise raises an eyebrow. "You can tell me anything Dan."

"I never wanted to kill Phil. What happened to him, that was not me. I didn't want to ever hurt him." He states slowly. Louise's eyes widen.

Dan had never once made any indication that he knew Phil was dead. It was always like Phil was just on vacation or something, gonna come back.

"What do you mean Dan? You were just saying that you couldn't wait for him to visit." Dan just shakes his head.

"Phil is dead. He isn't coming back. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. He's gone forever. I loved him, and now I've lost him."

"You still have his memory." Louise tries. Dan just gives her a look as if she has just said the dumbest thing.

"What good is a memory if he isn't physically here?"

"Why did you kill him Dan?" Louise finally asks.

"Because a voice wanted to help me. He said that he could take my pain from loving Phil away. But it has only left Phil's blood all over my hands. I want to die."

One week later, Louise comes in to check on Dan's progress, only to find that Dan had evidently been hiding his daily meds to keep him stable, and then ODed once he had accumulated enough for an overdose. She crosses her arms, but gets the feeling that somehow things would right themselves.

Because after all, there is a purpose to everything. A silver lining in a storm cloud. A rainbow after a thunderstorm. Yang within ever Yin. Everything would turn out as planned, wouldn't it?

* * *

_My mind scares me. I don't even know where this little one shot idea came from. It's amazingly strange how I can freak myself out with my own brain. Please review._


End file.
